Harry Potter, le démon de poudlard
by Moon-Blast01
Summary: Fin de sixième année, alors qu'Harry pleurait la perte de son mentor et directeur, Dumbledore, il retourna chez ses tortionnaires et le jour de son anniversaire, Harry explosa dans une vague de magie qui l'envoya dans le royaume des démons (je suis pas fort en résumez donc pardonnez-moi)
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter, le démon de poudlard**

 _ **/Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire, je fais ce petit interlude pour vous dire deux-trois petites choses. Déjà, tous ce qui est commentaire haineux, rageur ou désagréable, c'est supprimé instant des reviews. Ça va de paire avec les reviews mal construites.**_

 _ **Passons maintenant a l'histoire. Dans cette histoire, notre Harry habituel sera surpuissant (pas autant qu'un dieu mais si Harry combat a fond et sérieusement, il arrive a battre le dieu). Aussi si vous voyez des clins d'œils à certains jeux vidéos/anime japonais c'est normal (telle que the legend of zelda ou Shinmaï Maou no Testament pour ceux qui connaissent)**_

 _ **Envoyer moi un message si vous voulez savoir la liste des sort et capacité que notre héros adoré aura.**_

 _ **Maintenant, passons a l'histoire mes amis/**_

 _ **/Disclaimers: heu… on est vraiment obligé? Ma conscience: OUI! Moi: /soupir/ soit, alors l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que certain personnage créé par mes soins, mais tout le reste appartient a J.K Rowling, une rédactrice que j'adore**_

 _ **Rating: entre T et M**_

 _ **Couple: (il en faut bien un) Harry Potter X Daphné Greengrass**_

 _ **Nombre de chapitre: Inconnu (je pense en faire une dizaine, en ne comptant pas le prologue)/**_

 **/fourchelangue**

 _Langue démoniaque ou autre/sort/incantation_

 _\Pov etc...\_

 _ **/note de l'auteur/**_

\Prologue\

\Pov Harry\

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que j'étais de retour chez mes tortionnaires, alias les Dursleys, mais je peut me réjouir d'une chose, demain ou plutôt ce soir a minuit, j'aurai mes 17 ans et je pourrai partir de chez eux. Enfin! Pour vous donner une description a peu près exacte a leur mode de vie, les Dursley sont une famille de gens qui sont ni riche ni pauvres non plus. Pour eux, je suis un monstre… ou plutôt un outil ou un déchet tout juste bon a faire leurs corvées. Vernon Dursley est directeur d'une usine de perceuse, la Grunnings, métier que je pense totalement inutile, car il faut se le dire franchement, a quoi ça sert de vendre des perceuses? Mais pour eux, c'est un mode de vie normal, je t'en foutrait de leur «mode de vie normal». Pétunia Dursleys est la femme de ce gros porc, oui j'ose le dire, et il se trouve que c'est la sœur de ma mère, Lily Potter, née Evans, qui est morte a l'age de mes 1 ans. Leur fils se nomme Dudley et est mon cousin. C'est un vrai puit à problèmes et c'est de lui que je tient le fait que je suis punis H24, punition qui me laisse K.O pendant une bonne semaine. Pour vous donner des idée, c'est généralement des coups de ceinture, se comptant par quinzaine et la privation de nourriture.

\Pov Externe\

Quelque minutes après, Harry s'endormit. Une heure plus tard, minuit arriva. Harry hurla de douleur, sa magie se déchaînant enfin. Il eu l'impression qu'on lui plantait des milliers de couteaux dans chaque mm² de son corps. Les Dursley furent réveillé par les hurlement de douleur de notre héros adoré et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier pour le corriger pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas réveillé les «honnêtes» gens. Mais cette gentille et adorable (ironie totale vous me l'accordez) famille se fit repousser par une une force inconnu. Dans sa chambre, Harry continuait à hurler de douleur avant de disparaître dans une explosions magique. Cette explosions détruit le 4, privet drive et tua les habitants de cette maison avec en leur faisant d'innommable souffrance. Le corps souffrant de blessure physique d'Harry arriva dans le monde démoniaque, en face de la famille royale démoniaque actuel. Famille qui vivait dans un château somptueux, contenant mille et une merveille. Les démons royaux se mirent en position de combat quand ils virent que leurs adversaires étaient inconscients mais ils restèrent en position de combat. Ils s'approchèrent de l'enfant pour «s'aiguiser les dents sur sa peau blanchâtre a souhait» (notez bien l'ironie) quand la Magie leur parla:

«NE touchez surtout pas à mon enfant, il est mon protégé et surtout, il est votre nouveau roi. La Magie parla avec une rare violence et avec un ton impérieux

-Lui, ce. ce. Cet être faible comme c'est pas permis?! Faites-moi rire, vous croyez sérieusement qu'il peut et va être notre roi

-si vous ne me croyez pas, sentez la magie de cette enfant et vous verrez par vous-même, sale petit impudent»

Le démon qui avait de cheveux noir comme la nuit et hirsute (comme Harry) et qui possédait de magnifique yeux doré (je me suis inspiré du personnage qui apparaîtra très bientôt dans la prochaine fic), ayant osé parlé s'approcha de l'enfant et sentit sa magie. Il Sentit une infime douceur dans ça magie, mais il sentit surtout la sauvagerie de cette dernière, lui prouvant que cette personne n'était pas celle qu'il croyait. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'agenouilla devant le corps de la personne qui sera bientôt leur roi et qui commençait à entrouvrir les yeux pour savoir ou il se trouvait.

 _ **\Fiou! j'ai eu du mal a le terminer ce prologue, surtout la fin**_

 _ **Harry: t'a osé me faire devenir roi des démons alors que tu m'avait promis de ne pas le faire! traîtresse!**_

 _ **Moi: t'aurait pu mieux tomber tu sais, et si tu tiens a la vie, retire ce que tu viens de dire /joignant le geste a la parole, je sors 5 katana dans chaque main/**_

 _ **Harry: heu… je retire ce que j'ai dit tu es mon rédacteur préféré.**_

 _ **Désolé de ce petit interlude mais vous savez, on doit calmer notre ryry adoré car quand il est énervé, ça pique. Bref laissez des reviews et on se retrouve pour le chapitre 1 (malheureusement je ne sais pas quand il apparaîtra). A PLUS MES REVIEWEUR ADORE!\**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Harry Potter, le démon de Poudlard**

 _ **/Désolé si les chapitre sont cours mais c'est ma première histoire/**_

 _ **/Disclaimers: heu… on est vraiment obligé? Ma conscience: OUI! Moi: /soupir/ soit, alors l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que certain personnage créé par mes soins, mais tout le reste appartient a J.K Rowling, une rédactrice que j'adore**_

 _ **Rating: entre T et M**_

 _ **Couple: (il en faut bien un) Harry Potter X Daphné Greengrass**_

 _ **Nombre de chapitre: Inconnu (je pense en faire une dizaine, en ne comptant pas le prologue)/**_

 **/fourchelangue**

 _Langue démoniaque ou autre/sort/incantation_

 _\Pov etc...\_

 _ **/note de l'auteur/**_

 _flash-back/_

\Pov Externe\

Alors qu'Harry arrivait devant le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Il se souvint de ces huit dernières années qui fut pour lui un véritable moment de bonheur

-Début Flash-back-

 _Harry ouvrit les yeux a ce moment-la et vit le démon agenouillé devant lui. Il paniqua car il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit ou il se trouvait et car il eu peur du démon agenouillé._

 _«Mon roi, a ce que je vois, vous êtes réveillé, comment vous sentez-vous?»_

 _Dit le démon avec une voix que l'on qualifierait de gentil_

 _«Heu… on peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe!» Dit notre héros avec une voix inquiète_

 _«Mais.. mais vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes?!» Dit le démon, surpris_

 _alors qu'Harry allait lui répondre, il sentit une effroyable douleur le parcourir, du même niveau que mille doloris. Le démon, bien que surpris par la nouvelle apparence de son roi et maître, lui expliqua qui il était ainsi que son rôle dans ce monde. «Donc si je résume, je suis le roi de ce monde ainsi que votre maître, de ce fait je peux tout vous donner c'est ça?» Résuma Harry assez rapidement._

 _Le démon hocha la tête pour confirmer ce que son roi vient de lui dire et résumé._

 _«Cool… dans ce cas la, je vous ordonne de me donner, laisse moi réfléchir, tout votre argent ainsi que votre nourriture» Ordonna Harry avec une voix sadique_

 _Le démon flippa sa race mais, vu que c'était son roi qui lui ordonnait, il fut obligé de le faire._

 _Harry, après avoir ordonnait ça, sortit en dehors du château pour voir a quoi ressemblait le monde démoniaque. Le monde démoniaque est un monde ou il fait 35°C tout le temps et on ne peut rien faire pousser car il ne pleut jamais dans ce monde._

 _«Au faite mon roi, chaque démon possède sa propre épée, il faudrait peut-être vous en trouvez une» dit le démon avec une voix apeuré_

 _«Soit, montrez moi l'endroit ou on peut avoir notre épée» dit notre héros avec une voix démoniaque_

 _Le démon guida notre héros vers la salle de l'épée, salle qui permet de donner à un démon son épée. Harry entra dans la salle et sentit la magie de la salle le pénétrait (pas de connotation sexuelle ^^ ) ce qui le fait s'évanouir. Quelque heure plus tard, alors que le démon, dont on ne connaît toujours pas le nom, commençait a s'impatientait, notre héros sortit de la salle avec une épée dont une face de la lame est noir avec un démon blanc dessiné dessus, l'autre face est blanc avec un ange noir dessiné dessus. Le manche est une queue de dragon rouge avec comme pommeau, une gueule de lion ouverte en grand._

 _«C'est bon j'ai mon...» Dit Harry avant de s'apercevoir le démon qui avait les yeux écarquillé avant de s'évanouir._

 _«Je crois que je vais leur redonner leur argent ainsi que leur nourriture» Pensa-t-il à ce moment-la._

-Fin Flash-back-

/ _ **Pouah, enfin fini, ce chapitre a été dur a faire et heureusement que j'ai des idée pou les chapitre sinon… . Bref on se retrouve pou le chapitre 2 A PLUS MES REVIEWER ADORE!/**_


	3. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

**CE N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE**

 **Je vous propose un sondage et vous me direz dans les commentaires vos réponse:**

 **1_ J'arrête mon histoire et j'en commence une nouvelle**

 **2_ je continue mon histoire**

 **Pour la réponse 1 vous pouvez me dire des idée de fanfic que je pourrai faire**

 **Désolé pour ceux qui aimé mon histoire mais j'ai perdu le goût de la faire et j'avoue ne plus avoir d'idée, enfin si mais je ne sais plus ou et comment mettre ces idée**

 **pour le chapitre 2, que je sais que vous attendez avec impatience, j'avais prévu d'expliqué la symbolique de l'épée et un bout d'entrainement avec, a la fin un combat et le chapitre s'arrête au moment ou harry sort son épée**

 **pour le chapitre 3, j'avait prévu la fin du combat et une nouvelle répartition pour notre héros adoré, j'ai nommé Harry Potter ^^**

 **Voilà pour ceux à qui ça intéresse, prévenez moi si vous voulez reprendre mon histoire et je vous donnerai mon accord**

 **ça a été un plaisir de vous connaître, mes petit viewers**

 **Moon-Blast01/Rengo Ophis Kar Shadow**


End file.
